


See You Again

by draniss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Character Death, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Major Character Injury, Trains, uhhh I'm sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draniss/pseuds/draniss
Summary: The train is now starting to move slowly but Baekhyun is still holding Jongdae's hand as he jogs to catch up with the train.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm not a writer. This is just a product of me writing in the heat of the moment at ass o clock in the morning and BOOM! My first fic ever. Special thanks to Jazz and Dee for giving me the final push to share this. And to the readers, I'm sorry in advance.

There he sees him looking bright as always, smiling at him.

Baekhyun returned his smile.

There's only a few people at the train station including them. Not many people are taking the midnight express it seems but Jongdae is a special case. It's time for him.

"You're really going now Jongdae?" Baekhyun softly said as he held Jongdae's hands tighter. He feels that if he lets go, it's going to be a while before he gets to see Jongdae again so he's savouring every moment. "I guess I should have expected it but it's still gonna hurt that you're going to go before me."

Jongdae caresses Baekhyun's cheek with his other hand.

"Don't worry Baek, you're still going to where I'm going later. I'm just sorry that I have to go there before you." Baekhyun frowns. "It's inevitable although we both expected it to happen."

"I'm going to miss you. A lot." Baekhyun's voice cracked. A sob followed.

"I'm going to miss you too but-" the train blows its whistle. The engines are roaring louder signalling that it is going to move soon. A few other passengers are rushing to get into the train, some are saying their final goodbyes but most of them are alone.

The look of pure devastation already adorned Baekhyun's face as he looked into Jongdae's teary eyes with panic. Panic that Jongdae is going to leave him despite their vows a few years ago to never leave each other. Panic that their time has to be cut short when there's still so many things left to say.

Without hesitation, Jongdae kisses Baekhyun's lips with much desperation as one can muster for their final goodbye kiss. More tears are staining their cheeks but none of them cared at the moment. It's their last time together for now so they're going to kiss like there's no tomorrow.

When they finally pulled away, they laughed looking at each other's puffy eyes and swollen lips.

"You look ugly when you're crying."

"But you still love me."

"Always." Jongdae wipes another tear on Baekhyun's cheek.

"Goodbye Jongdae. I guess....this is really goodbye." The train is now starting to move slowly but Baekhyun is still holding Jongdae's hand as he jogs to catch up with the train.

"Goodbye Baekhyun. Don't worry, I'm sure we're going to meet again soon. I'll wait for you." Baekhyun finally lets go of Jongdae's hand as the train is picking up its pace.

From the distance Baekhyun heard Jongdae shouted one last time.

"Now you just have to wake up, Baekhyun!!!"

"Please wake up...."

* * *

Baekhyun jolted awake and immediately felt a throbbing pain in all parts of his body, his heart especially.

He realized he'd woken up in a hospital, his body full of bandages, both of his legs in casts and he could only see with one eye now. Eye stained with tears as he realized he had been crying in his sleep. Then he noticed the chilling high pitched sound coming from the bed beside him.

He sees Jongdae.

Jongdae in almost the same condition as him, covered with bandages from head to toe but he's thankful that the bandages didn't cover Jongdae's pretty face.

The pretty face he adores so much is now looking pale and lifeless as the heart monitor lays flat and the shrilling sound keeps on tormenting him, sending a message that his Jongdae is gone.

Gone forever.

Baekhyun lets out a heart wrenching scream. He cries hard; the painful kind of crying and thrashed loudly, breaking the peace of the silent late hours of the hospital and alerting the nurses.

The nurses came immediately to the sight of a lifeless man and his heartbroken husband who's been in a coma for 3 weeks.

3 weeks since the accident happened to the both of them.

* * *

"You're gonna love it Jongdae! I got everything planned out already for our date night." Baekhyun said as he casually drove his Audi. He got one hand on the steering wheel and the other was intertwined with Jongdae's.

"I really can't wait to spend the night with you. It's been such a long time since the both of us got free time." Jongdae turned to his side to look at Baekhyun.

There he sees him looking bright as always, smiling at him.

Jongdae returned his smile.

They never expected the drunk driver coming their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh to hurt you more, let's just say Jongdae really means it when he said they'll meet again soon. This was inspired by that one Tom & Jerry episode where Tom was stopped to board the train to heaven before Jerry forgives him. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
